tout le savoir et plus encore
by ylg
Summary: Science ! Magie ! Enseignement ! Toutes les formes de savoir ! Oh, Twilight adorait son nouveau poste.


**Titre : **Tout le savoir et plus encore  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic  
**Personnages : **Twlight Sparkle, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Lauren Faust et Hasbro ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Thème :** "science & magic" pour ladiesbingo  
**Continuité : **entre _Twilight Time_ et _Crusaders of the Lost Mark_  
**Nombre de mots : **650+

oOo

Twilight Sparkle enseigne la science et la magie aux Cutie Mark Crusaders. Elle a plus d'affinités avec la seconde discipline mais elle aime également la première. Elle aime toutes les formes de savoir - à apprendre elle-même, et à transmettre à d'autres ensuite.  
Elle aime en découvrir toujours plus, et elle aime voir autrui faire ses propres découvertes. Il y a tant de joie à apprendre !

Alors elle leur enseigne des faits bruts, solides et sérieux dont elle est parfaitement sûre, mais plus encore : elle leur enseigne aussi à faire leurs propres recherches, à apprendre, à expérimenter par elles-mêmes, à aller au-delà de ce qu'elle connaît elle-même. Une bibliothèque est un gisement de trésors, mais pour les trouver il faut savoir comment y naviguer au mieux pour les lui faire montrer tous.

Elle garde à l'esprit les centres d'intérêt et les capacités de ses petites élèves. Elle voudrait que chaque poney puisse apprendre absolument tout, mais tous ne le peuvent ou ne le veulent pas. Les poneys terrestres possèdent la force brute et des facilités avec la mécanique. N'importe qui peut préparer des potions - Zecora le Zèbre y excelle - mais la tradition veut que seules les licornes avec leur magie innée font plus que ça et mieux. Oh, oui, c'est sûr qu'elles lancent des sorts. Mais les potions, après tout, diffèrent fort peu de la cuisine - on ajoute de la magie aux unes, pas à l'autre, mais à part ça ?  
La magie inné ne fait pas tout. Pour que le sort d'une licorne fonctionne, il faut derrière des efforts et de la créativité. Pour qu'un poney terrestre emploie sa propre magie, il lui faut comprendre le monde et comment il y est relié. Pour qu'un pégase prenne un véritable essor et ne se contente pas de voleter, là encore il faut du talent et de la pratique.

Si elles tenaient à garder les différentes disciplines séparées - mais pourquoi donc ? - que feraient-elles d'une pégase qui ne peut pas voler - ou en tout cas pas encore ? He bien, tout le reste ! Tout sauf les soi-disant talents innés.  
Twilight soutient qu'il n'y a pas de savoir inutile ni de talent inutile. Les petites Crusaders ont comme raison d'être d'explorer tous les talents possibles, même les plus improbables. Et le temps qu'elles passent ensemble voit cette exploration de la façon la plus amusante possible ! tout en le faisant de façon sérieuse et approfondie en même temps, oui. Histoire de ne rien rater.  
Alors il y a de la science au programme, toute la science, celle qui contient de la magie et celle qui se fait sans, et à la fin de la séance si elles en ont envie, Twilight passe en mode bibliothécaire, range la non-fiction, et suggère de la littérature qu'elles pourront avoir envie de lire sur leur propre temps libre. He bien oui, elle aime tous les livres après tout !

Les livres ! les livres sont importants. On apprend tellement des livres ! ...cependant une approche pragmatique est tout aussi importante. C'est ce que Twilight fait avec les petites : leur faire vouloir comprendre par elles-mêmes comment les choses marchent, ce qui les empêche de marcher, et quand les choses ne marchent plus comment les réparer ?  
Elle les encourage à démonter les appareils - en faisant attention ! - pour comprendre leurs composants. Et ça, pour elle, est également très important, et peut-être, peut-être, encore plus que les livres eux-mêmes.  
Elle est fière d'elle-même là-dessus : elle réussit bien. Elles aiment faire tout ça, et elles font des progrès rapides !

Bon, toujours pas de Cutie Mark en vue, ni en magie ni en ingéniérie... mais un jour, qui sait ?  
Et puis, elle n'en démordra pas : c'est toujours utile de posséder plusieurs talents et plusieurs passe-temps, en plus de ce à quoi on excelle. Rien de tel qu'un savoir inutile, après tout !


End file.
